Who, Why, How?
by I-am-nobody's-hero
Summary: Mello is a demon, Matt is the one keeping her together.Is Matt even a human? I can't write to save my life. I know Mello is normally a guy but I made him a girl.gore, cussing, and sexual themes in later chapters, probably no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Roger's pov**

I hate my job. Really I do. I'd quit but Watari doesn't need to find a replacement right now since L is working on some case no one knows about yet. Near never shows a single emotion, BB is always finding new ways to make life hell,Matt is almost as bad as Near he never talks even when called on in class, Linda is annoying, and I'm going to stop now because Watari is calling.

"Roger, another one is coming today." He informs me as I mentally beg god to strike me with lightning.

"Anything I should know about this one?"

"She was found wondering the streets yesterday, she doesn't know who her parents are and the DNA test provided nothing, she has a code name: Mello, and she loves chocolate."  
"Is that it?"

"Well...she also has a bit of a temper." Great. God must hate me. What did I do?

"When will she be here?"

"In a few minutes." Watari hung up. I hit my head against my desk a few time and Near opened the door.

"Roger. There is a new student in the grand hall. She is quiet scary." Near's words sent shivers down my spine. Near though he's only four isn't scared of anything. I stood up wanting to see what could scare Near.

One more corner.

My eyes widened when they rested on a girl with blond hair cut in a perfectly straight line, blue eyes cold as ice, and dressed in a complete leather outfit that looked painted on. She was around seven but looked fifteen though she was lacking breasts. Her ice blue eyes stared into mine and I felt like she could read my mind. I was scared shitless. She had a black duffel bag hung over her shoulder. I wanted her gone as fast as possible.

**Matt's pov**

I was sitting in the common room when I like everyone else heard a car pull up. I normally don't care but this time I found myself along with the others running to the grand hall. I didn't know why but when I saw the girl standing there looking like something from the other kids nightmares I knew I needed to know her. I don't know why but I think I need her. Does that sound weird? Wait...who am I talking to? Who cares if I'm going insane? I'll just stop now so I can go back to staring at the fallen angel that is standing five feet away. Am I weird for thinking she's hott? Again who am I talking to? Mello snickered. I wonder why. Now she's smirking. I think I may faint. God I'm fucked up. Oh no. BB is here. And it looks like he's after her too.

"Your room number is 222. Some one show her were it is." Roger muttered before running back to his office. BB took a step forward while the other kids walked/ran away. Mello turned to me. I saw BB's look of distaste.

"Would you show my to my room?" Mello asked me in a sweet voice.

"Um...sure." I nodded weakly. BB followed us up the stairs to the only room on the third floor. I guess Roger wanted to keep her away from the others.

"Mello is it?" BB asked when the three of us were in her room. Mello closed the door.

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

"Your real name is Michelle Keehl."  
"And yours is Beyond Birthday. Correct?" BB looked startled.

"How did you-?"

"I wouldn't mess with me BB. I'll kill you if you do." I guess Mello forgot I was there or just didn't care.  
"Your not...human...are you?" BB asked with this strange look in his eyes.

What the hell? Of course Mello is human. I mean what else would she be? A vampire? A ghost? A-

"Demon?" Mello turned to face me."Because I am." This girl is insane but something tells me that I'm crazier because I don't care. "I'm not insane and I'll prove it." Mello took out a pocket knife and took my arm. She's going to cut me. Why don't I try to stop her, or at least pull away? She sliced through the layers of skin like they were water. The blood ran down my arm and fell to the floor. Mello then licked the cut and then it was gone. Completely gone not even a scare to prove it had actually happened. I closed my eyes then opened them. The pain was gone.

"Well if your really a demon why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I already know you won't tell anybody."  
"And how are you so sure?"

"I read your every thought, feeling, and memory." I nodded.. God what the hell is wrong with me? I should be running down the hallways screaming bloody murder. I'm only eight and I'm already someones bitch. Great. How I know that I'm now her bitch is I'm still here. I can already see myself doing anything she asks. But it should bother my right?


	2. Chapter 2

Mello's pov

So I didn't really plan on tell him I'm a demon but it's not like he'll tell anyone. I just can't believe how well he took it. I knew the other boy, BB, wouldn't react so bad because he's part demon. That boy Matt he just nodded and thought that he should be freaking out but found to both of our surprise that he couldn't. I figured that I would have wipe his memory of the encounter but now I don't. BB and Matt left so that I could unpack my things. I told them I could find my way to the dinning hall when it was time for dinner. I didn't miss the looks of disappointment they both had. A cold familiar wind told me that my parents were entering the room. My mom the royal bitch that she was had the nerve to run her hands through my hair in a 'I'm-going-to-make-you-pay' kind of way. That's how it always is. They show up and beat, cut, rape, and whatever else they can do to try and break me. They fear me. I am their only daughter. And I inherit Hell if they die. My father is the one and only Satan. That's not a weird home life at all. My mother's hands now twist my hair into knots and she begins to rip it from my head, a strand at a time. My father cuts into my skin with a dull rusted knife. They continue to distory my body but I don't feel it any more. I just don't care. I'm their slave. Always doing their work for them. Now I ran off. They know where I am that is obvious but they will let me live on earth again. Only coming to bother me when they need something or they're bored. I stand still until they leave me with my hair on the floor beneath me and my body drenched in my own blood. It hurt like a bitch, and I wanted to cry, but I won't give them the satisfaction of my tears. They could kill me if they wanted. But they won't. I'm their plaything, their toy, their dog. I've long since stopped trying to stop them and it frustrates them. They want to see my cry. They want to see me beg. They want to see me die from the inside out. So I don't. I act like nothing's wrong just to prevent them from getting what they want. I do cry though. I break and tape myself back together when they aren't looking. But I've been using the same tape for years and I don't think it will hold me together anymore. I need a glue to keep me from falling apart. I just don't know where to find it. I morph into the same image I had taken from Matt's mind. I hope I got everything the same.

Matt's pov

Mello basic told me and BB that she didn't need us. We knew that before. Mello is a demon. Why does that sound so right to me. Mello is a supernatural creature that could kill anyone she wants and is living in an orphanage. For some reason I run up the stairs to her room and swing open the door. Mello was standing in the center of the room, two people were there. The woman ripping the hair from her head and the man viciously tearing open her perfect skin with what I guessed to be a rusted knife. None of them noticed me. They adults disappeared into thin air. Mello looked like a walking corpse. Then she began to change back into the Mello I had seen when she first arrived. It took a minute before she saw me standing there. She looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights. I crossed the threshold and closed the door behind me. Mello lost all expression and reminded me of Near. I walked over to her. She took a step back and fell over the bed behind her. Her eyes never left mine. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position before sitting next to her. I put my arms around her. I'm just eight but something tells me that I need to be here for her. I think she's trying to hold herself together. I know that she can't. She just can't. I can guess that she's has been though. There was this strange feeling I got when I looked at her that told me 'This girl is alone, she can't take it anymore. Somethings wrong. Help her. Help her.' The last two sentences repeated themselves in my head. Running together, running over, and runnig in different volumes until I felt like my head was going to explode. I just held Mello tighter and she held me back.

"What did you see Matt?" Mello whispered.

"Everything I need to. Now I just need to know what I saw."

Mello told me everything about how her parents used her like a dog and defiled her. I knew that I was her glue. And like earlier when I found out I was her bitch, I didn't care. Something told me that Mello was going to be the death of me, and I still didn't care. I already knew that from the moment I laid eyes on her.

A/N I think I'm making rush too fast, tell me if I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt's pov

Mello looks more like a goddess than a demon. I thought as she rested her head on my shoulder. Nether of us had moved since she finished her story. As I was staring at the top of her head she got up.

"I'll see you at dinner. I need to clean up this mess." By the mess she was referring to the blood and hair on the floor.

"I'll help-" "No it's okay. I'll see you at dinner." She repeated. I didn't want to leave but I know that I will, if for no other reason than to obey her. I nod before stopping at the door to look at her. She flashed my a smile that didn't reach her eyes but still made my heart flutter. I headed to the dining hall like I was told. I sat in my usual seat alone save Near at the other end. I hate that guy. He's four but he's evil. Everyone thinks he's an emotionless freak but he isn't. I share a room with him and he will do anything to piss you off with out looking like it. He figures out your weaknesses and uses them against you. What if he finds out about Mello? Then what would I do? Wait, what would I do about what? What the hell am I even talking about? Damn my short term memory. It's actually pretty fucked up. I have a short term memory but also a photographic memory. How the hell does that work? I don't know but it does somehow. I don't know! Don't think I'm crazy! And once more who am I talking too? I'll just play a video game until Mello gets here. It's weird that now it seems I need her to tell me what to do or I'll feel like I'm letting her down. I hate that feeling. Stab that guy, damn it! Stupid game won't listen to my controls. I'm almost finished I just need to get the princess back to the castle and...the princess looks like Mello. She has blond hair and blue eyes the only difference is that the princess is wearing a dress that Mello would probably tear to shreds than set on fire piece by piece. I jump about five feet in the air when someone slams a tray down on the table across from me. To my disappointment it was BB not Mello.

"Where's Mello?" He asked while opening a jar of strawberry jam.

"Not here." I answer by stating the obvious.

"And your fourth in line?" "Yes." BB shook his head. The list of successors starts with A, then BB, Then Near, Then myself. I wounder what Mello will be. I hope she passes Near. That creep needs to be knocked down a couple posts. I'd do it myself but that would require actually trying and I don't have the patience to do that. Mello sat down next to BB and I felt a pang of jealousy towards him. Mello must have been reading my mind again because she smiled at me. She didn't even act like she was just tortured by her parents. How many times has this happened. A, BB's friend sat next to BB also. Then BB leaned over and kissed him. A kissed back. I felt like they shouldn't be kissing like that in public. Don't freak out on me that am a homophobe but they were practically about to fuck on the table. Eight year olds shouldn't use that kind of language I mocked Roger's last scolding when I accidentally muttered a stream of swears directed at my handheld. Which reminds me that I'm playing a game, and that I was killed. Great. I turned off my game and put it in mt pocket. Mello was practically inhaling the chocolate pudding on her tray. Either she hasn't eaten in quiet a long time or she loves chocolate. I'm going with the latter because once she finished it she turned to her other food slowly. I realized that I hadn't even started eating and I was the first one here. I took a bite out of some dish I would have a hard time saying. I ate everything except my chocolate pudding which I pushed at Mello. Mello looked at me with a look that said thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou. BB glared at me. Really what's his problem? He's dating A. Why is trying to kill me through his eyes for giving Mello pudding? If it was A I would understand but Mello does not belong to him. So he really should stop glaring at me like I just killed his entire family and he is about to avenge them. It's scaring the hell out of me. I glance away and find Near staring at us. His cold eyes holding a kind of evil that I couldn't find in anyone else. So far I'm not sure anyone can have that kind of pure evil I find in him, except Mello, maybe. No she probably surpasses him on that, I just hope I never have to see it.

"Who's the albino" Mello asks. "My roommate Near. He's third in line." She nods.

"So he's the guy I already don't like." She said to herself.

"What?"  
"Nothing" BB and A are back to their dry fucking.

"Are you done? I think I might puke from the horror scene next to us." I joked. BB flicked me off.

"Yeah. Could you show me around?" I knew she didn't need me too. But I wasn't going to deny her request.

"Sure." I lead her around the ophanage/shool/instution. It was almost passed cerfew when got to her room.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." I said.

"You guess?"

"Maybe maybe not. I'll see tomorrow." I answered. She smiled at me. She looked so beautiful that any words would do her injustice.

When I entered my room Near was staring at me.

"What was that about, Matt?" His voice in the cold monotone that I was used to.

"What was what about?"

"Sitting with that evil little girl." He is aware that Mello is older than him right?

"If you mean Mello, she happens to be my friend for the time being." I didn't know what I meant by that last part. But it sounded right.

"Matt, she is using you until she no longer has a use for you. She will never care about you. She is like Linda." Linda used to be my friend until she didn't need me anymore and she just left me confused. Now her posse picks on me. Near doesn't care about me so then he must be trying to get Mello. For what I don't know but I don't think that he knows her secret. At least not yet.

"Yeah well I don't really care currently. You don't care about my feelings. Your probably just trying to isolate Mello so you break her spirit."

Yes I am. And I will."

"I doubt that...highly, Near." Having enough of this conversation I turn to my bed, and without changing my clothes, try to fall asleep.

"I will though. I always do, Matt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Near's pov**

Mello is hiding something. I know it. Something is not right about her. I will find out what it is. Even if it's the last thing I do. Mello you will be exposed to the world. I will destroy your spirit, break your soul, and watch you die in heap of blood and flesh alone with no one by your side.

Matt just left. Probably to go see that bitch Mello. To bad he forgot where the wall was and ran into it.

"Are you okay?"

Yeah I'm fine." Matt looked around to see who had witnessed his moment of weakness. No one was there but BB and Mello. BB smiled and handed Matt a newspaper. I guess L had solved another case and was coming back, if only for a few days. Mello glared at me.

"You really shouldn't be so negative, Near." Mello said. How did she-? Just proves that she's hiding something. Mello I will find out what it is that you are hiding. I will. Surprised screams from down the hall alert me that L is here. Sometimes I wish he would die so I can surpass him.

**Mello's pov**

L is here. He thinks I'm hiding something and is going to tell Matt, BB, A, Roger, and Near to watch out for me to let something slip. They won't find anything. I turn away from the others as L approaches them. Matt starts to follow me but I shoot him a look to tell him to stay. L called them all to a meeting.

**Matt's pov**

L wants us to watch Mello so he can figure her out. I told to 'Fuck off and that I wasn't going to help him' when he said that we couldn't talk to her. He looked shocked to say the least. I was kicked out of the office shortly after. It was a minute to lunch so I headed to the dinning room to wait for Mello and tell her though I'm pretty sure she already knew. Mello was waiting outside the door to the office I was just in.

"Nice." Was all she said.

(Years later Matt & Mello are ten years old)

**Matt's pov**

The years fly by now that Mello is here. Everything is so much more interesting. One day we actually watched paint dry, and it was fun. Doesn't that sound weird? Mello has gotten me into and out of so much trouble that is not funny though. I still wouldn't change anything at all. Mello is being chewed out by Roger right now for dyeing Near's Hair in a rainbow fashion. I'm waiting in my room with Near staring at me. Creepy little bug.

"Would you like to stop looking at me?" I politely asked.

"No." Well that turned out well, didn't it? I sighed. The door swung open and crashed into the wall. Mello smiled at me.

"What's the damage?"  
"You know how there's that dance coming up?"  
"Yeah."  
"I have to dance with any one who wants to dance with me and not complain about it."

"What made him come up with that? It's just unusual." Mello shrugged.

"The guy's lost it." She replied. Does this sound strange that I might be jealous of any one who dances with Mello? Should I be jealous? What does Mello think about this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt's pov**

I've known Mello for two years and I haven't asked her a single question about her being a demon. I guess I'm scared to know. That's going to change tonight though. I'm asking her as many questions as I can think of. I think that since I asked her to stop going through my mind she is curious about me but is waiting for me to start the questions. She can be so mean to me sometimes. Rodger is also now an my 'List of Hate' because of that stupid punishment. The dance is next Friday. Me and Mello weren't even planing to go to it. I really hate Rodger.

"Matt, are you okay?" Mello asked from across the room.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seem...different. Like your really quiet and you never shut up normally."

"I was just thinking about why I've never asked any questions about you."

"I f you want to know something just ask."

"What do you do to pass time when you're stuck in hell?"

"I'm usually doing missions but I've spent about five hundred years in hell. I was my parents personal servant. Kinda like now."

"Did you ever have friends?"  
"Not really. The only creatures allowed to talk to me are approved by my parents or are needed for my mission."

"Have you ever blown off a mission?"

"Not until now." Mello looked away. "What color are your eyes Matt?" Mello asked me. I never show my eyes.

"Green."

"Can I see them?" I nodded. I didn't want anyone to see my eyes but Mello was being so honest I just had to. I took off my goggles. Mello gasped.

"They're so beautiful. Why don't you like your eyes? They'd be perfect for a demon."

"Yeah but I'm a human and humans think I'm fucked up if they see my eyes." She only nodded sadly.

"They are really pretty though. You won't hid them from me anymore." I only nodded. Sometimes I miss the normally colored world.

"What were you sent to do?"

"Kill someone. It's no big deal though because I will never do it."

"Who?"  
"It doesn't matter. Forget it."

"Why won't you tell me though? For all I know you could have done your mission and lied to me just now."

"I didn't. And this mission will never be completed as long as I exist." she said this with such fire in her eyes that I was scared.

I have a feeling that it was me she was sent to kill.

"Mello, I don't care who it was, even if was me I wouldn't be mad. You were just doing what you were told."

"Do you mean that? Like really mean that?" she asked quietly. I threw my arms around her.

"I wouldn't lie to you now would I?"

"I suppose not.."  
"Was it really me?"  
"Yeah. I was sent to kill you. I wasn't told why though. But I think that you're not human either. I know your not a demon, I would've sensed that, and your eye color isn't human. I don't know what you are. But my parents want you gone."

"Why is it that every time we have a serious conversation you have to say something that makes me fear for my life?"

"Being so close to a demon is dangerous, even if you are just a regular human. You should always be careful but I will protect you until I am destroyed forever."

"What do you mean 'until I am destroyed forever'?"

"If I am killed while on the human world I will just be sent back to hell."

"So even in hell you can still protect me?"

"Yes. And I will."

"Great all I wanted was to find out about you and I learn that you were sent to kill me, I am probably not human, and I'm in constant danger of death. Isn't my life grand?"

"Well I could always kill you now if your so scared." Mello smiled teasingly.

"You don't mean that do you? You said you'd never finish this mission." I reminded her.

"I know. I was only kidding. ...So what do you think you are?"

"I don't know, you tell me what you think I am."

"Well we already ruled out demon, the only other thing I can think of is angel. Demons and angels look the same, they just...play for different teams." Mello sounded sad.

"If I am how can we be sure? And what would that mean for us?" That last part sounded like we were dating. I wonder if Mello would ever date me. Wait! Why am I thinking about dating Mello? She's my best friend. That would be weird, wouldn't it? Would it? Why am I so confused when Mello is involved? Why can't I figure this out?

"I don't know any other way but to wait till you hit puberty and see if you grow wings over night. And as for us, demons and angels are supposed to be enemys. I don't know what would happen."

"Oh," I paused, "Wait if I'm an angel I grow wings overnight? What if I do and Near sees?"

"Yes you do, and humans cannot see anything a 'supernatural creature' doesn't want them to. So unless you want Near to know, he won't."

"Great. At least I'm not crazy yet."  
"How do you think I'm taking this? The first guy I actually like might be one of my most hated enemys. Not that I personally hate angels it's just I kinda have to being the daughter of Lucifer and all." She looked at me apolitically. Now I know that I at least have angel blood in me. Not sure how much but Mello is trying not to hurt my feelings so I guess a lot, or she is just as unsure as me. I don't want to be a 'supernatural creature' especially if I can't be at least friends with Mello. Wait, do I want to be more than friends? Shit, I think I do. How would she take that? What do I do? Do I tell her or let her figure it out on her own? She probably already knows any way. This is fucking insane, right now I hate my life.

**Mello's pov**

Matt is so confused. I wish I could help him but I don't know how. I realy hope that he's not an angel. That would just tear me apart. The first guy I meat and have a connection to might never be mine. Why is everything so hard? Oh don't start crying. Matt will want to know what's wrong and I just can't tell him. Why does eveything have to be so hard to deal with now. I get two years of happiness and then this has to come up. Why'd I tell him that? I could've just let it go but I had to tell him that. He didn't have to know. No. I won't give up. I don't give a damn if he's an angel. The only difference is that angels are followers of god and demons follow Lucifer. We are the same in almost every way. I'm not letting this go. I will have Matt, if he wants me too.


End file.
